Sin tu amor
by Misao-chan M
Summary: Misao huye del Aoiya dejando una carta a Aoshi. Luego la encuentra pero... please reviews!!


Sin tu amor  
  
By: Misao-chan  
  
  
  
(Aclaraciones: Al principio habla Misao, pero luego habla el narrador, ya sabréis por qué)  
  
Mi Querido Aoshi-sama: Te escribo esta carta para... bueno en realidad para simplemente mostrarte los sentimientos que nunca llegue a sacar de mi interior. Ya sé que debería haberte dicho que te quiero, mucho antes pero es que yo no tengo el valor suficiente como para que hubiese permaneciéndome en pie cuando tu me rechazaras. Por eso cuando leas esta carta, yo ya estaré lejos, no sé dónde. Será la mañana siguiente a la noche de mi partida. No importa donde esté, ni a donde vaya, tu siempre estarás en mi corazón. Sabes...? Duele amar a alguien y no ser correspondido, pero lo más doloroso es amar a alguien y no decir a esa persona lo que sientes. Me estoy ahogando de retener mi amor por ti tanto tiempo; y a la vez mi corazón esta vacío porque esperaba que el amor creciera en ti pero si no va a ser así nunca, yo seré feliz ya que gracias a ti el amor creció en mi corazón. No me busques. Me despido con mucho cariño. Una chica que no rechazará jamás el amor por ti. Te Quiero Misao Makmachi  
  
Al terminar de escribir la carta la doblé cuidadosamente y apague la vela que iluminaba un pequeño trozo de la mesa donde yo estaba. En silencio me levante y gracias a mis conocimientos de las artes ninjas, pude salir sin hacer ruido de mi habitación. Recorrí todo el pasillo pasando por las habitaciones de: Okina, Okkon y Omasu, Shiro y Kuro y... Aoshi. Allí me detuve, entreabrí la puerta y dejando el mínimo espacio para que mi delgado cuerpo pudiera caber, entré lentamente. Me acerque a él y por primera vez vi como dormía. Dejé la carta al lado de su futón e hice intención de darme la vuelta y salir de ese cuarto. Entonces al pensar que nunca mas volvería a verle, a contemplar sus preciosos helados ojos azules, a llevarle el té que tanto le gustaba mientras meditaba, a sacarle una nueva sonrisa... Sin volvérmelo a pensar me giré hacia él, le miré de arriba abajo por última vez, me acerqué, me arrodille junto a él y toque su mejilla, era tan suave que podría haber permanecido así toda la noche pero...no! Debía irme y rápido antes de que alguien se despertara inoportunamente. Me levanté y volví a mirarle, al salir pronuncié esas palabras que tanto se repetían en mi mente, en mi alma, en mi corazón y en mis labios: Ai Shiteru koishii... Me marchaba del Aoiya para siempre lo que toda mi vida había sido mi hogar, de dónde tenía tantos recuerdos buenos, aunque también recuerdos malos de los que era mejor olvidarse. Iba a salir por la puerta principal cuando vi una de las salas que más me gustaban del Aoiya; donde se guardaban todos los uniformes, armas y reliquias pertenecientes a los antiguos Oniwabanshuu. Quería entrar por última vez, me encantaba cuando de pequeña me sentaba con Aoshi y con Hannya en el suelo de esa habitación y me contaban historias de los guerreros Onni. Entonces mi vista se clavó en algo, allí estaba el antiguo uniforme de Aoshi, cuando luchaba y era nuestro Okashira. Al lado estaban sus dos kodachis inconfundibles. Había mas armas de otros ninjas pero esas yo sabía que eran suyas; lo sabía porque eran las que tanto misterio y respeto mostraban hacía mi. Lo que iba a hacer no sé ni como se me paso por la mente pero al final lo hice: Cogí una de esas preciadas kodachis y salí corriendo de allí. Las calles de Kyoto estaban silenciosas y no había nadie, pero por precaución era mejor esconderse. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del Aoiya paré de correr, cogí aire y me enganché la kodachi en mi obi junto a los kunais que siempre llevaba conmigo. De repente oí ruidos muy cerca de mí eran la policía. Si me pillaban por ahí a esas horas me llevarían a comisaría y después avisarían a Okina y yo no tenia ganas de tener líos ahora. Esos pasos y ruidos cada vez estaban mas cerca, no sabía que hacer y ya iban a doblar la esquina. Entonces se me ocurrió subirme al tejado mas cercano estaba un poco alto pero en otras ocasiones había saltado alturas mas grandes como buena ninja que era, salté y al venir los policías comentaron que los ruidos que oyeron debieron ser de algún animal. Se marcharon y se alejaron entonces baje del tejado y corrí con las fuerzas que me quedaban hasta el bosque que había a las afueras de Kyoto. Paré y lo único que se oía era mi fuerte respiración y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, todo lo demás estaba en silencio. Estaba agotada, comprobé aliviada que la kodachi seguía en su sitio junto a todo lo demás. Continué andando hasta llegar a un pequeño, viejo y abandonado templo, a ese lugar iba de vez en cuando para pensar, descansar o para recordar los buenos momentos que pasaba con Aoshi, Han'nya, Hyotokko, Beshimi y Shikijou, mis amigos de los que ni siquiera me despedí. Como en ese momento no sabía a donde ir decidí que pasaría allí la noche. Comenzó a llover, no me había fijado en el cielo antes, y me senté bajo un árbol para protegerme algo aunque no sirvió demasiado. Lo que mas protección me daría en esos momentos era el recuerdo de Aoshi. Mi mente empezó a alborotarse de imágenes de recuerdos anteriores. Al pensar en todos los momentos que él me había hecho sufrir en mi interior, le debía odiar, pero en vez de eso le amaba con locura, ya que también me hizo enormemente feliz al regresar al Aoiya después de tanto tiempo. Imaginar que su corazón no es mío y le pertenece a otra persona, que ha estado en los brazos de otra chica o que su primer beso no será para mi me hace creer que no merezco vivir. _Una lágrima se mezcló con una gota de lluvia recorriendo mi cara y cayó sobre mi mano_ . Además si él no me quiere yo ya no tengo una ilusión infinita caminando hacia mis ojos. Sin él soy frágil, incapaz de volver a tener esa alegría y energía con las que antes inundaba el Aoiya. Ahora daría mi vida por que sus hermosos ojos de hielo me miraran una vez más con esa tranquilidad que siempre lo hacían, mientras mi corazón latía aceleradamente. "Yo ya no tengo por qué vivir si no tengo tu amor Aoshi Shinomori" Desenfundé la kodachi y lentamente sentí como se me clavaba en el centro de mi corazón y de mi alma, esto lo hacía por un amor en el que hoy y siempre creería. Con el poco tiempo que me quedaba de vida, las últimas gotas de energía que guardaba y con mi sangre escribí algo en el árbol sobre el que me apoyaba: "AOSHI TE QUIERO"...  
  
( 7:30, En el Aoiya) Omasu: Misao... _ decía dando unos suaves golpes a la puerta de la habitación_ Misao...voy a entrar como no me digas que ya te has despertado. Hoy te tocaba ayudarme ¿recuerdas?... MISAO!!! Entro ya! Entró y se asustó al no ver a la chica allí, entonces cogió una nota que había encima de su futón ya doblado, así ponía en la nota:  
  
"Me marcho de aquí para siempre, me despido de todos que habéis sido una familia estupenda. Os quiere vuestra no tan niña: Misao"  
  
Omasu: Noo!! Okina, todos!! Venid rápido!!_ decía llorando. Mientras todos se reunían en esa habitación a los gritos de la chica, Aoshi salía corriendo del Aoiya sin decir nada, después de leer la carta que encontró junto el al despertar. Aoshi conocía demasiado bien a Misao como para saber a dónde habría ido en un primer momento y si tenía suerte que permaneciera allí todavía. Salió de la ciudad y al igual que había hecho horas antes la chica, se internó en el bosque hasta que al llegar al mismo sitio que ella...  
  
Aoshi: MISAO!!! El joven ninja se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo casi sin vida de la chica y lo tomó entre sus brazos apretándolo contra él. Aoshi: Misao, por favor, háblame. Dame una señal de vida, no mueras. _ entonces vio lo que con sangre había escrito en el suelo_ Por qué, por qué lo has hecho Misao?_ dijo y a su vez recordó lo que Misao había expresado en aquella carta..., eso que él llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando en lo mas profundo de su corazón: su amor por ella. Misao: Aoshi... has venido. Pero, ¿por qué? Yo no te importo, no deberías haberlo hecho. Aoshi: Misao, si que me importas. Mierda! Todo esto ha sido por mi estúpida culpa. Misao: No, en realidad sólo es porque no puedo vivir sin ti y sin saber si algún día te volverás a ir y no vendrás más. Pero no te culpes, cúlpame a mi por amarteaunque cada vez destroces mas mi alma. Aoshi: Pero yo... yo... Yo te quiero Misao! _dijo abrazándola mas contra él y besándola suave y delicadamente. _Perdóname, por haberte hecho sufrir. Misao: En serio? _lanzó una débil y agradecida sonrisa y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de él para besarlos._ Prométeme que te acordaras de mi, porque aunque yo esté muerta siempre te amaré y eso nunca cambiará. Aoshi: Claro que te amo, ahora mismo daría lo que fuera por que tu estuvieras bien, daría hasta mi propia vida y tu no vas a morir... Pero... como puedes amarme con todo lo que te he hecho sufrir? Misao: Tu no me has hecho sufrir. Amarte me da toda la alegría, y más aun crece esa alegría al saber que eres mío, que me quieres, y que has venido por mí. Te quiero Aoshi-sama... _dijo mientras cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el hombro de él perdía la vida definitivamente. Aoshi: Misao no te mueras! NOO!! _cogió los kunais que ella tenía guardados en su obi y sin pensárselo dos veces se clavó uno de ellos en el pecho y continuó arrastrándoselo por el cuerpo hasta que llegó al estómago, luego igual que la ninja escribió unas palabras con sangre: "SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO" Con el cuerpo de Misao entre sus brazos perdió el también la vida.  
  
Los miembros del Aoiya y la policía, a los que habían denunciado las desapariciones, llegaron demasiado tarde, vieron los dos cuerpos sin vida juntos abrazados bajo a aquel árbol. Ya el Aoiya no volvería a ser lo de antes, porque dos miembros Oniwabanshuu, dos buenas personas y amigos y dos queridos miembros de su familia se habían ido juntos y para siempre.  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Snif, Snif. Ha gustado? Aunque es MUY triste, y un pelín sádico, es que yo tambien... matar a mi Aoshi u_u (es que estaba depre). Que sepáis que soy la fan nº1 de Aoshi, y NADIE me puede quitar el puesto, JAJAJA n_n Si hay dudas críticas (espero que no), (bueno si son constructivas, si valen, pero no os paseis...), comentarios de cualquier tipo etc... a: misao_ninja@hotmail.com bueno tambien dejar reviews please. Prometo contestar a todos. DEDICADO A: My best friend Kao-chan por ser la que me da ideas, Omasu-chan por haberme dado tu confianza, Sano por ser siempre tan majo, Kushi, mi compa de clase Carlos por aguantarme todos los días, a mi super friend Rapper_girl, Bunny por estar siempre ahí, Kami-chan por adelantarme algunas cosillas de tus geniales fics, Misao Makimachi Shinomori por ayudarme a subir este fic y por animarme a subirlo, a la canción de "Egao ni atai" de Marmalade Boy q me inspiró, y por supuesto a todos los lectores de este fic y en especial los q me dejen comentario. Gracias!!! 


End file.
